Certain types of window shades and other draperies require special installation. For example, balloon shades, Roman shades, Austrian shades and box pleated draperies require several vertical cords to raise the shades. These cords are spaced parallel to one another across the width of the shades. When the cords are pulled, the ends attached to the shades are pulled upward simultaneously, raising the shades in the manner appropriate to their type.
The top of the shades must be firmly secured to the wall on which they are hung. The traditional method of securing the shades to the wall is to staple or otherwise attach the material at the top of the shades to a wooden mounting board. The wooden mounting board must be cut to fit the window and, for aesthetic reasons, covered. The mounting board is then attached to the wall in a suitable manner. Further, guides for the cords are usually attached to the mounting board. Screw eyes are screwed into the bottom of the mounting board at the locations where vertical cords are required. The cords are placed in the holes of the screw eyes, which then serve as guides for the cords.
The traditional method described above makes difficult the tasks of hanging, removing and replacing the shades (for example, when cleaning the shades). When cleaning the shades, the staples holding the fabric must be removed and the fabric re-stapled when hanging. If the shades are hung incorrectly the process must be repeated. Further, the screw eyes can be repositioned in the mounting board only by removing them from and replacing them in the mounting board.